


Wind Down

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Cunnilingus, Fluffy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Reader has a vulva, fluffy sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Commission for someone on tumblr!--They just hadn’t found another person they enjoyed as much as one another.Well, that is, until you entered the arena.Much like falling in love does, neither expected it to happen. Bloodhound thought your skills in the arena were interesting for a newcomer, you seemed like you’d done this before. Yet, you cared more about your squad mates than your own victory. A heart of gold was hard to come by these days, especially in a game so dedicated to sponsors and getting money.Elliott, ever quick to stop on the tips of his toes far too quick and fall heels-over-head, was the first to say something about you. A passing thought to his partner who had hummed in agreeance. You were very interesting, that much Bloodhound would admit to at first.





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my junk/pay me to write more junk to your specifics, see me on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess!!!

Everyone knew that Mirage and Bloodhound had some great chemistry in the arena. Whether that meant rivalry or working on a squad together was up to the person stating so. The illusion wielding trickster and the technological tracker were a duo to be feared when working alongside each other, and hell to keep away from each other on separate squads. 

What the media didn’t know, was that the goofy and flirty legend was with the ever so regal hunter. 

Behind closed doors they were in love, holding hands, kissing, making love, you name it. They were a couple, but a quiet couple. The only other people who knew were other legends, who were very good at keeping their own mouths shut. 

Besides, why fret about what they did in the bedroom if people were watching only because they wanted to see the blood shed? 

Elliott was Bloodhound’s moon, as far as they were concerned. And to him, they were his sun. They were a loving couple, easy around one another. Bloodhound being able to open up more with him than they had with anyone else. It had been a stroke of luck, on Elliott’s part, and the will of the Allfather, on Bloodhound’s part- that they ended up on the same planet. Let alone in the same space. 

Bloodhound and Elliott had talked before about their partnership to one another. Elliott was bisexual, and Bloodhound wasn’t all too sure how they’d label their own sexuality besides that they liked who they liked. Yet, both had talked further about it. More on the question of monogamy. Both had come to the conclusion that an open relationship wasn’t quite right, even if Bloodhound encouraged his flirty behavior outside of just them. But rather, a more polyamorous look. 

They just hadn’t found another person they enjoyed as much as one another. 

Well, that is, until you entered the arena. 

Much like falling in love does, neither expected it to happen. Bloodhound thought your skills in the arena were interesting for a newcomer, you seemed like you’d done this before. Yet, you cared more about your squad mates than your own victory. A heart of gold was hard to come by these days, especially in a game so dedicated to sponsors and getting money. 

Elliott, ever quick to stop on the tips of his toes far too quick and fall heels-over-head, was the first to say something about you. A passing thought to his partner who had hummed in agreeance. You were very interesting, that much Bloodhound would admit to at first. 

Yet, you worked your way up through the arena. Your kind heart winning the eyes of sponsors, and the legends alike. Elliott was more willing to become friends with you after one or two firefights with you, Bloodhound was a little more cautious. Toeing around the subject of even befriending you. Not that they were against it, they just knew Elliott was rather...strong about emotions. 

And yet, you’d soon won the hunter’s heart soon after. You were just as kind in person as you were in the ring, funny too. They enjoyed how you and Elliott giggled together or how comfortable he looked around you. You brought even a smile to Bloodhound’s face that they couldn’t deny. A warmth they’d felt only in moments with Elliott. 

Like you were home. Like you belonged there. 

It’s almost natural how you move into their lives. Until a question is asked how you would feel sharing them. With Elliott holding one of your hands with hopeful eyes, fingers clasped with yours. And Bloodhound holding your other hand close to their heart with eyes hopeful, but understanding. They’d both been nothing but kind to you, perfectly sweet in their own respects. It was hard NOT to fall for either of them. 

But, together? Two legends were a lot to handle. 

You’d said yes, a big smile stretching onto your face as Elliott lunged and peppered your face in kisses. The push knocking you back into Bloodhound who held you. Kissing the top of your head warmly and murmuring their welcomes to you into their relationship. 

Their family. 

That was a few months ago. The thought of it still warming your heart. You three were all happy together, not one of your hands not held by either of them. You often enjoyed seeing them share kisses as well, with Bloodhound always having the lead. They kept that same aura with you, just something about them screaming Alpha of your little ‘pack’. 

You playfully called them ‘puppy’ as an affectionate term when the thought struck you. Watching as their eyes flashed dangerously at you and they’d playfully snapped their teeth your direction. Yet now, it just stuck. 

Elliott was like an enthusiastic child around the both of you. Excitedly having things to say or do, always wanting to go out or have days in. Even on days not all three of you could be together, it was still nice being with one or the other or knowing they had each other. 

Bloodhound was a little harder to get out of their shell. But, once you proved you could braid their hair and give the best scalp massages they were all for ripping their mask and helmet off upon seeing you. Often times they got pampered by both you and Elliott tag-teaming their curly, crimson mess. Elliott often chiding on how they should take better care of their beautiful hair while they hummed with delight at every stroke of a brush in their hair. 

Elliott was pampered with kisses and attention. He always craved either you or Bloodhound to be snuggling with him. If you were with him, you normally were clambered into his lap at some point. While Bloodhound preferred lounging with Elliott’s head on their chest as they read a book. And either of you spoiling him with far too many kisses was one of his preferred ways of having a day off. 

You often were treated to dinners made by either of them and being able to share a bed with one or both. Yet, both Elliott and Bloodhound were trying to figure out how else they could pamper you. Someway to get you to relax. 

You didn’t ask for anything in return, you didn’t seem to have a preferred method of BEING spoiled, and you most certainly weren’t sharing any ideas about how they could spoil you. Or help you unwind for that matter. 

Elliott brings it up to Bloodhound when it’s just the two of them, with you out of Elliott’s dorm and Bloodhound curled into his side. “Do ya’ think they’d want sex?” He says suddenly, causing them to choke out a laugh and kiss at his jawline softly. 

“You are still on that? I am sure if they had any ideas, they would tell us.” They murmur in reply, stroking down over his shirt idly where it folds up over his abdomen. 

“Yeah but- what if they’re too nervous to admit it? I-I-I mean- you've seen when we’re making out. They get really into it- I know you’ve felt it too, Hound.” Elliott is quick to nudge back at them, watching as Bloodhound’s eyes shift to the side. As if processing what he’s actually saying. 

That made...sense. When Bloodhound would become bolder with you, a hand on your ass and pressing you to a wall to smother you in hot and heavy kisses. You never became shy or stopped them, yet they never proceeded further than that because they were waiting for explicit consent from you. Or even a breathed out ‘fuck me’. 

Anything. 

With Elliott, he was similar. Letting you pull at his hair and leave hickeys, but he never asked for more. He just assumed you would jump on him when you were ready. So, when it came time for things to cool down, he could see you still eyeing his lips and seeming to hold back your own emotions. 

Holding back- 

They both share a look as if both coming to the same conclusion before they grab their respective phones to begin texting you of plans and questions. 

\-- 

The conversations you have with both of them wind up boiling down to sexual preferences. You burn at the ears in your own bed at the thought, but you can’t help it. You wanted to...well, fuck, you really did. But, with two people and the intimacy of it all, it also almost frightened you. Who would you touch? Would one of them feel like you were giving too much attention to the other? How would this go? You had so many questions. 

The next morning you’re brought to Bloodhound’s dorm. It has little bits of home for them, plant life all around with many different skulls. Little shiny trinkets that Arthur and Muninn brought in resting on their shelves with many books. Candles were set out as well as lamps in each corner- something they explained was because of their eyes. Sensitive to the bright fluorescent lights overhead that were installed. 

The entire day is spent with the both of them, once Elliott wakes up in time for lunch and comes over. It’s around night time, after dinner is cleaned up and you all can spend some down time together where you finally feel yourself wound up tight enough to burst. 

Bloodhound is dressed down for the occasion, a tight black muscle tank that shows off their toned and curved body with black tactical pants still on. Their jacket and mask had been thrown elsewhere, hair braided down their back from you earlier. 

Elliott was almost fully in his pajamas, ie being boxers, his shirt gone to reveal the gold piercings through each nipple and on his navel. Gray sweatpants hanging around his hips and his curls wet still from his shower. 

You, on the other hand, lie back on Bloodhound’s bed. The furs and blankets all bundled up to one side as you sink into the sheets. You had been delicately stripped of your clothing, with much praise from either side of you. Your neck was already blossomed in little bruises from Bloodhound’s need to bite and claim every part of you. Your cheeks were rosy red, nipples peaked with arousal and the warm air around you doing no favors to how wet you are. 

Elliott sits between your thighs as you hold your own hands nervously at your chest. Fitting your arms between your chest to interlock your own fingers, biting your lip as you watch him stroke at your bare thighs. Caressing you gently as he hooks them over his hips so he can lean over you. “Hey, hey, no need to be nervous.” His voice is shockingly stable for once, watching as your eyes nervously flick over to Bloodhound beside you. 

Bloodhound was knelt at your side, a little out of the way and stroking your cheek fondly with their calloused fingertips. Their full lips quirk up softly, an encouraging smile as Elliott gently moves your arms to the side. Your eyes don’t leave Bloodhound’s, their eyes appearing to glow in the warm lighting of the lamp around you to the same fiery hue of their blinded eye. 

On instinct, one hand goes to Elliott’s curls just as he leans down to part his lips and seal them over your nipple. 

Your back arches, fingers twisting in his hair and eyes going half lidded as you gasp. Your own lips part, your other hand coming up to reach for Bloodhound just as they lean down. Letting you caress their cheek in turn as their lips meet yours from the side. 

They swallow your whines with eagerness as they lick into your mouth. Letting you feel the roundness of the piercing on their tongue, the sharpness of their canines. Pleasure shoots down your spine when Elliott’s teeth gently sink down onto the rosy bud and your hips come up. Pressing into his clothed ones that he eagerly rolls into you in a grind. 

Oh, you are positively helpless. 

Elliott’s hips grind into you slowly, you can feel the swell of his cock behind his pants with each grind against you. He’s almost humping into you desperately as he sucks on your nipple, parting from it to lick at it and letting you squirm under him. Having to part from your kiss with Bloodhound to let your head fall back with a heavy sigh. 

Bloodhound wastes no time as they seem to move in tandem together. Their mouth latches to your pulse point, sucking more hickeys into your skin and sinking their canines into your flesh. Your hand that had been caressing their cheek fists as best as it can into their hair at the back of their skull, trying to drag them closer. 

Elliott whines into your flesh as you scritch behind his ear. “Please- please let me taste you. Fuck- baby, I’ll make you feel so good, come on please, please, please-” He’s so whiny, breathing it out against your abdomen as he shifts downwards towards your heat. You almost don’t hear how Bloodhound laughs into your skin, but you sure do feel it. 

“Eager,” They murmur against you, pulling back from your neck so you can look down at Elliott. Who is so helplessly nosing at your lower abdomen with hopeful chocolate brown eyes looking up at you like you’re everything. “Spread your legs, my love. Let him have you.” Bloodhound finishes, sitting up on their knees a bit so they can watch you. 

You obey with shaky limbs, parting your thighs open and watch as Elliott sighs shakily against you with a breathed, “Thank you.” As he kisses you sloppily on your abdomen, kissing down and down. Over the mound of your sex to how your plump lips part for him. All he does is nuzzle you apart, tucking his arms under your thighs to spread you out further as he holds you and licks a wet, heavy stripe from hole to clit. 

You can’t watch, your face burns and you turn your head with a cry of pleasure. But, Bloodhound’s fingers grip your chin, guiding you back to watch Elliott. “Do not look away, elskan. See how he worships you?” Their voice is as smooth as ever as you whimper in reply helplessly. You get to see just how Elliott eats you, tonguing over your hole and back to your clit like savoring a meal. His lips sealing over your clit to suckle and lick with a moan rumbling through his chest- like you’re delicious. 

Like he’s been waiting for this moment. 

Elliott’s eyes look up to you from under his lashes, parting his lips and backing off just a touch so he can pant over your wetness. His lips are glossy with your slick, slickness sticking to the stubble on his chin. His eyes look almost glazed over from how big his pupils are blown, letting you squirm as your eyes meet before he dives back in. 

“Do you see how **we** worship you?” Bloodhound’s voice growls, gently letting go of your chin so they can rake their nails down your chest and abdomen to make you squirm. You sob out with pleasure when Elliott’s nails dig into your thighs just as he starts to get almost desperate to have you cum. Licking and nosing at you until your eyes are closing, head thrown back and moans spilling from you. 

You vaguely make out teeth on your neck and chest. Your senses seeming to rapidly get heightened with every loud beat of your heart. You’re panting now, everything far too hot, too much, too sensitive- 

When you cum, you have to reach for Bloodhound for support. They move their wicked mouth from your throat so they can nip and nibble at your ear lobe, breathing you praise for you. “So good, so good for us. There you go-” Sounding breathless themselves. Something you would be proud of later. 

Your other hand holds firmly in Elliott’s curls, keeping him firmly pressed to your cunt as he sucks on your clit, nose pressed to your mound. Adoringly looking up at you with flushed red cheeks until you ease up on his hair enough for him to pull back. Panting for air as he presses wet, open mouthed kisses over your lower lips to make you tremble. 

Exhausted, you let out a shaky, satisfied sigh. Briefly able to feel Elliott get up, hearing him wipe his mouth off before joining your other side. Tucking into you as one hand goes to his hair, trailing down to stroke at the nape of his neck and your other hand playing with Bloodhound’s hair in turn. 

As you begin to relax, feeling yourself starting to breathe heavier, you gasp when you feel Bloodhound’s fingers trail down your hip to soon caress your mound. Their voice smooth as silk breathed into your ear, “Do not fall asleep so soon, sweet one. I have yet to have my turn.” While Elliott hums in approval, his cock pressed to your hip through his pants. 

Oh, they’re both going to fucking kill you-


End file.
